Terra's New Life (Re-Written)
by Mtvlion2003
Summary: When Trigon was banished by Raven, what if all the humans, including Terra, were free from there stone prisons? What if Terra never really lost her memory, and wanted to get a new life? Follow Terra as she wanders Earth, trying to get a new life, experience new adventures, and live her life without the Titans. AU. *Co-written with TraitorousFreshman15.*
1. A New Life

**Mtvlion2003: Hello everyone! Here me and Freshman are co-writing together! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**TraitorousFreshman15: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this fic! It's gonna be fun!**

**Mtvlion2003: Before we start, it's our first tim****e co-writing, so if we mess up, that's why! :P Wanna do the Disclaimer Freshman?**

**TraitorousFreshman15: But of course!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Teen Titans, we do not make money off this fanfiction, all rights belong to their respective owners!**

**Mtvlion2003: Now with that out of the way, on to the story!**

* * *

Terra walked alone down the streets of Jump City. She still had no idea how she managed to escape her stone prison, but now that she had, she just had to deal with it.

Everything felt as if it was a dream. She betrayed the Titans, fought them, almost killed them, they came back, got her butt handed to them, was controlled by Slade, Beast Boy helped her fight the control Slade had over her, killed Slade, and then sacrificed herself. Yup, that's everything.

Once she had gotten out of the cave she had imprisoned herself in, she headed back to the city. With Slade gone, she no longer had to worry about the suit he had given her 'being a part of her', and it would be easy to get rid of. Unfortunately she had no other clothing, and no money with which to buy any. And what if she went into a store and someone recognized her and thought she was still a criminal? She knew better than to tangle with the authorities, the last thing she needed was to end up on a wanted poster.

After a lot of thought she sighed. She'd have to do something she never thought she'd do until she was an adult: She'd have to get a job.

So she wandered the city, searching for "help wanted" signs. While she was looking for some signs, she couldn't help but notice that all the people she passed gave her looks that said "what is she wearing? It's not Halloween yet!" She started to feel uneasy with so many people starring at her, and flushed in embarrassment when a group of passing girls laughed at her.

That was another reason why Terra didn't stay in cities for long: the people always thought they were better then everyon else.

She ignored all the looks and whispers, and pressed on. She suddenly realized where she could find a job.

* * *

As she approached Ben's Restaurant-home of the best pie in Jump City- she remembered the last time she had been there. Her first "date" with Beast Boy. She blushed at the thought. She really liked Beast Boy, but she couldn't go back to the Titans. She needed a new life, one without violence and pain.

She pushed the door open.

"Hey Pam." Terra greeted her favorite waitress.

"Hi Terra. Uh...what are you wearing?" Pam asked.

"It's... a long story. I was wondering if you guys had any job openings, I'm a bit tight on cash." Terra explained.

"Well, we do have an opening. We need someone to help out on the cash register, and the pay is good." Pam said, emphassising the pay.

"How much we talking?" Terra asked, intrigued.

"About $9 an hour, well above minimum wage." Pam explained.

"I'll take it!" Terra exclaimed excitidley. That might even be enough to rent a small apartment!

"Okay, I just need you to fill out some paperwork. You start to Tomorrow." Pam said.

"Okay, great!" Terra said. After a few more minutes of filling out paperwork, she finally had a job. She could finally start over.

But there are things Terra will have to face before she can finally live her new life.

* * *

**Mtvlion2003: This chapter was fun but frustrating at the same time. With the bad timezones and my iPad messing up, this was the most hardest chapter IMO. Opinions, Freshman?**

**TraitorousFreshman15: Yeah, timezones are a pain! Should start to work out better after we get the rhythm down though. Now, on to the next chapter!**

**Mtvlion2003: Yup, later everyone.**


	2. She's Gone

**Mtvlion2003**:** We're back! :D Sorry about the long wait everybody, but we have been pretty busy lately. But we are back and ready to write more! Anything you want to say to the viewers, Freshman?**

**TraitorousFreshman15: Hey guys! Been a while! Sorry we were gone so long, I was traveling and the jet lag has been a killer! But we're back, and ready for action! Hope you all enjoy.**

**Mtvlion2003: Yeah, it's been pretty frustrating for me. My old iPad stopped working and I had to go and get my laptop fixed. I decided to wait because for some reason I HATE writing on a laptop. I'll write on a Computer but no Laptop's! I guess I am just being very picky. Plus I feel like I am loosing my voice...I think it's just because of College stress. Anyways, enough of our problems, let's get on with the story! I guess it's my turn to do the Disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own the Teen Titans or it's Characters. All rights go to their respective owners. If I owned The Teen Titans (which I don't!) I would give Terra way more screen time!**

* * *

Beast Boy sighed happily as he walked through the park. The city seemed quiet for once, and he was enjoying the sun and fresh air, the grass soft beneath his boot. It had been so long since he'd have time off, the villains of Jump City had made sure of that. He mentally recalled the list of things he'd been planning to do if he ever had free time again. Top of the list: Visit Terra's grave. He took a deep breath, ran a hand through his green hair, and turned.

He suddenly took off to his new destination. He was really anxious to go to Terra's grave and reflect on the time they had spent together. Those missions with her, those "dates" with her, everything.

He took one last breath and increased his speed. He just wished things were different.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"You were the best friend I ever had..." Terra stated, tears forming in her eyes._

_Beast Boy wanted to confess his love for her, tell her how he felt about her before she left him, but he just remained sorrowfully silent._

_He let go of Terra and before he knew it, she was drifting away, and he was getting farther and farther away...And so...Terra died without knowing Beast Boy's love for her..._

* * *

Beast Boy paused to catch his breath outside the entrance to Slade's old lair, then made his way inside.

There wasn't much light in Terra's cave, and it took Beast Boy's eyes to adjust. The cave looked the same as the last time he'd visited, but with more dust. He smiled slightly and turned toward Terra's statue. It wasn't there. Terra's statue was gone! He ran over to the empty plinth, searching for any sign of the girl he secretly loved but found nothing. Not even a footprint to point him in the right direction.

He stepped back in shock. His mind was racing. Terra was gone. Where could she have disappeared to!? Was it possible she changed back? What if she was wandering the city, alone? What if she was out there, waiting to be found? Waiting for him to find her?!

He grinned, excitement suddenly raising through his veins. He had to find her.

His grin suddenly turned into a smirk as he ran out of the cave. Terra was out there! He needed to find her, he had to!

"Man, I gotta tell the Titans this!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

* * *

Pretty much everything seemed normal at the the Teen Titans home. It had been a few weeks since the banishment of Trigon and things have been kinda peaceful since then.

Robin was a little suspicious at how quiet the Villains have been lately, but other than that he was happy that he could relax.

Starfire was her usual happy and emergetic self, and always brightened the mood.

Cyborg was fixated on an invention he was trying to make. It was some sort of hologram projector that allowed them to see where the Villains are and what there planning.

Raven was mostly quiet between the fight she had with Trigon and now. She only talked when someone asked her something, and yet she only said stuff like "I don't know and don't care," or,"Leave me alone, I'm reading." and, "Go away." Yeah...that's all they got from her.

Suddenly Beast Boy burst into the common room.

"Guys, guys, guys! Guess what! Terra's GONE!" he shouted.

"She's WHAT!?" Robin exclaimed as all eyes turned to Beast Boy.

"I went to visit her grave, and she's not there! She's gone!" Beast Boy said excitedly. "She's just gone! No statue, nothing!

"You sure BB?" Asked Cyborg. Robin frowned, suddenly thinking about the last time they saw Terra alive. She'd been with Slade. If she was back, what did this mean for the Titans? Did Slade have anything to do with this?

"Yeah, she was gone, I checked everywhere! No sign of her!" Beast Boy said.

"This is wonderful news, friend Beast Boy!" Starfire said, excited for her friend's return. " We must find her at once, and celebrate!"

Raven hovered silently over the sofa. She wasn't as happy as everyone else was when Beast Boy found out she had returned. Terra being back wasn't anything she'd ever really hoped for, and now, suddenly, she was out there. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Beast Boy's voice.

"We have to find her guys, she's all alone out there. She could be hurt for all we know! We can't just leave her like we did before, we have to help her!" he said, pleading with his friends.

"We don't know any of that for sure, Beast Boy. We don't even know if she's on our side. She might still be working for Slade, or some other villain." Robin interrupted.

"How can you even SAY that, Robin!?" Beast Boy shouted, fury coursing through him. "She SAVED us! ALL of us! She SACRIFICED herself to help us STOP Slade. How could you even suggest she'd not be on our side?!"

"Calm down BB, Robin's just being careful." Cyborg said. "I want to believe she's on our side as well, but we have no way to be sure yet, we don't even know if she's really back. We need to find her before we can know anything for sure, let's focus on that."

Beast Boy took a deep breath, then nodded. Cyborg was right. They needed to focus on finding Terra, and fighting with Robin wouldn't help that.

"Okay, where do we start?" he asked, determined to find the girl he lost.

* * *

Things have been pretty good for Terra and her new life. Sure, she hasn't been able to buy a small apartment yet, but she thought she would get to that point soon.

She liked working at her favorite Restaurant for pie. And she loved serving the costumers. It was nice to talk to strangers and get to know them. Though, she still thinks of Beast Boy sometimes, and the last time she saw him.

She smiled slightly, and then got back to work.

* * *

**Mtvlion2003: Finally, this chapter is out! The next one should be out shortly. :D**


End file.
